Omen of the Stars: The Final Battle
by Quintian- The Dovahkiin Dwarf
Summary: This is just "The Last Hope"... but with a twist... a prehistoric twist. I am also writing this in the Warriors-format.
1. ALLEGIANCES

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Warriors or its Characters. It would be cool to though…

**ALLEGIANCES**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader**** Firestar – **Ginger Tom with a Flame- Colored Pelt

**Deputy**** Brambleclaw**- Dark Brown Tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**** Jayfeather**- Grey tabby tom with Blind blue Eyes

**Warriors**(Toms and She-cats Without Kits)

**Greystripe- **Long-haired grey tom

**Dustpelt- **Dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm- **Pale Ginger She-cat with Green Eyes

**Brackenfur- **Golden Brown tabby Tom

**Cloudtail-** Long-haired White tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart-** White She-cat with Ginger patches

**Millie- **Striped grey tabby She-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw- **Golden brown tabby tom

**Squirrelflight-** Dark Ginger she-cat with Green eyes

**Leafpool- **Light brown tabby she-cat with Amber eyes, Former Medicine cat

**Spiderleg- **Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and Amber eyes

**Birchfall-** Light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing- **White she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose- **cream-colored tom

**Hazeltail- **Small grey-and-white she-cat

**Mousewhisker- **Grey-and-white tom

**Cinderheart- **Grey tabby she-cat

**Lionblaze-** Golden tabby tom with Amber Eyes

**Foxleap- **Reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud- **White she-cat

**Toadstep- **Black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal- **Dark cream she-cat

**Briarlight- **dark brown she-cat

**Bumblestripe- **Very pale grey tom with black stripes

**Dovewing- **Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypool- **Silver-and-grey tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Hollyleaf- **Black she-cat with green eyes

**Queens **(She-cats expecting or Nursing Kits)

**Sorreltail- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit

with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)

**Ferncloud-** pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Daisy- **cream long-furred cat from the horse place

**Poppyfrost- **tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-kit, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)

**Elders **(Former Warriors and Queens, now retired)

**Mousefur- **Small dusky brown she-cat

**Purdy- **Plump tabby former loner with a grey muzzle

**Shadowclan**

**Leader**** Blackstar- **Large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy**** Rowanclaw- **Ginger tom

**Medicine Cat**** Littlecloud- **Very small tabby tom

**Warriors**(Toms and She-cats Without Kits)

**Oakfur- **Small brown tom

**Smokefoot- **Black tom

**Toadfoot-** Dark brown tom

**Applefur- **mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost- **Black and white tom

**Ratscar- **Brown tom with a long scar across his back

**Snowbird- **Pure-white She-cat

**Tawnypelt- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Olivenose-** Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw- **Light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot- **Grey she-cat with black feet

**Scorchfur- **Dark grey tom

**Redwillow- **mottled brown and ginger tom

**Tigerheart- **Dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt- **Cream-furred she-cat

**Pinenose- **Black she-cat

**Ferretclaw- **Cream and grey tom

**Starlingwing- **Ginger tom

**Queens **(She-cats expecting or Nursing Kits)

**Kinkfur- **Tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all Angles

**Ivytail- **black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders**

**Cedarheart- **Dark grey tom

**Tallpoppy- **Long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Snaketail- **Dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

**Whitewater- **White she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**Windclan**

**Leader**** Onestar- **Brown tabby tom

**Deputy**** Ashfoot- **Grey she-cat

**Medicine Cat**** Kestrelflight- **mottled grey tom

**Warriors**(Toms and She-cats Without Kits)

**Crowfeather- **Dark grey tom

**Owlwhisker- **Light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw**

**Whitetail-** White she-cat

**Nightcloud-** Black she-cat

**Gorsetail- **Very pale grey and white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur- **Ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring- **Brown and white tom

**Leaftail- **Dark tabby tom, amber eyes

**Emberfoot- **Grey tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail- **Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Furzepaw **(Grey and White she-cat)

**Breezepelt- **Black tom with amber eyes

** Apprentice, Boulderpaw **(Large pale grey tom)

**Sedgewhisker- **Light brown tabby she-cat

**Swallowtail- **Dark grey she-cat

**Sunstrike- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

**Elders**

**Webfoot- **Dark grey tabby tom

**Tornear- **tabby tom

**Riverclan**

**Leader**** Mistystar- **Grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**** Reedwhisker- **black tom

** Apprentice, Hollowpaw **(Dark brown tabby tom)

**Medicine Cat**** Mothwing- **Dappled golden she-cat

** Apprentice, Willowshine **(Grey tabby she-cat)

**Warriors**(Toms and She-cats Without Kits)

**Greymist- **Pale grey tabby she-cat

** Apprentice, Troutpaw **(Pale grey tabby she-cat

**Mintfur- **Light grey tabby tom

**Icewing- **White she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail- **Dark grey she-cat

**Apprentice, Mossypaw **(Brown and white she-cat)

**Pebblefoot- **Mottled grey tom

** Apprentice, Rushpaw **(light brown tabby tom)

**Mallownose- **Light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing- **Tortoiseshell and white tom

**Beetlewhisker- **Brown and white tabby tom

**Petalfur- **Grey and white she-cat

**Grasspelt- **Light brown tom

**Queens **(She-cats expecting or Nursing Kits)

**Duskfur- **Brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with Blue eyes

**Elders**

**Dapplenose- **Mottled grey she-cat

**Pouncetail- **Ginger and white tom

**Other Animals**

**Midnight – **A Star-gazing Badger who lives by the sea

**Light Feathers**- A Velociraptor with light blue feathers on his arms and legs.


	2. Prologue

**All original content belongs to Erin Hunter. I only own the Raptors in this Story.**

**Prologue**

A jagged ridge sliced across the horizon, piercing the black sky with its peaks. Four shapes, there pelts flecked by starlight, crouched on the silvered granite where the highest summit pushed into ice-cold wind.

"We have come." The White she-cat hunched down harder against the chill reaching for her bones. "Just as you asked us to."

Her companion dipped his head to the cats who had been waiting for them. "Greetings, Owl Feather, Broken Shadow."

"Greetings Slant." Broken Shadow spiked her thick fur, muffling the stone-cold air. Her eyes reflected the rushing stars as she met the white cat's gaze. "It is good to meet you again, Half Moon." As she spoke two more pelts moved like shadows over the stone.

"Bluestar, Spottedleaf, I'm glad to see you." Half Moon welcomed the Starclan warriors as they settled beside the Four Ancients.

Bluestar curled her tail over her paws. "We have come to prepare for the End." She meowed solemnly.

Owl Feather narrowed her yellow eyes. "And to believe what we have to tell you?"

Spottedleaf let out a low Growl. "Bluestar has always believed! It is the others we need to convince."

"We are running out of time!" Slant snapped.

The sky spun around them, its stars racing until they blurred into silver streaks- but the mountaintop seemed caught in stillness, like a warrior before the final pounce.

Bluestar's eyes glistened. "The Clans will make their own choices. I can do no more."

Slant leaned closer. "But the prophecies helped, didn't they?"

"Yes." Bluestar glanced at her medicine cat. "Spottedleaf recognized the flaming star that lead me to Firestar."

Owl Feather acknowledged Spottedleaf with a blink. "She used her gift well. All along, it has been Firestar's Kin who hold the last hope of the Clans in there paws."

"What about the Fourth?" Slant leaned forward, anxiety pricking his gaze. "When will they find the fourth cat?"

"The Fourth must be found soon," fretted Broken Shadow. "There is so little time left."

Owl Feather's tail twitched. "Are you sure we've done enough?"

"We have done everything we could." Half Moon's amber eyes flicked toward three figures clambering over the rocks toward them.

"Midnight, is that you?"

"I come with Rock." The great she-badger lumbered onto the smooth granite. Rock stepped out behind her, his furless body pale in the moonlight. The third figure crouched down; stars flecked his scaly skin and feathers. He was as tall as a twoleg with instead of hind paws he had three toed scaly feet with one toe an oversized claw, his head was four tail-lengths long with over seventy teeth, and he had light blue feathers on his arms and legs, instead of forepaws he had two hands with three fingers tipped with claws.

Broken Shadow shifted her paws. "Greetings, Midnight, I… I didn't realize you knew Rock."

"Since the dawn of your time, we have known each other," Midnight rumbled, turning her wide, striped head. "Since first cat put paw beside water."

The raptor shuffled his feet as Rock sat down on the cold stone. His blind blue eyes were round and white as moons. "We watched the first sunrise over the lake."

"It burst into flame," Midnight recalled. "And in fiery reflection we see future of all cats: Tribe of Rushing Water, five Clan, four, Clan, forest and lake."

"We saw your whole journey, from lake to forest and back." Rock tipped his head as if watching the cats' progress in front of him. "The prophecies all came from that first reflected sunrise."

"The cat with a pelt of flame that would save the Clans," The raptor growled, "The silver cat that would save the Tribe of the Rushing Water, and finally the four who would carry the last hope, not just for the Clans, but for light itself."

Midnight's claws scratched the granite. "Now we fear we see a final sunset that ends your story." At those words the raptor flinched a little bit.

Not taking any notice of the raptor, Half Moon stepped forward. "But the four? They will save us, surely?"

"They came as we saw they would and, when they came, they lit the darkest fires."Midnight gazed at the Ancient cats, her beady black eyes intent. "So you and all long-dead cats burn like stars once more."

"But evil is coming." Rock warned as the raptor hisses in fury.

Midnight cut in. "Darkness we saw born like littermate alongside the light. Now all must stand and fight."

As the other cats shivered, Rock moved his blind gaze over them. "Thank you for safeguarding the prophecies for so long and for passing them down from cats forgotten and vanished."

Broken Shadow sighed. "So many lives lost."

"All lives are brief," Rock reminded her.

"My son's was too brief!" Her eyes flashed accusingly. "Why couldn't you save Fallen Leaves?"

"It was never my duty to save anyone!" Rock flashed back at her. At the same time the raptor jumped up onto his feet and hissed. Rock tried to calm the raptor by touching his flank with the tip of his tail. As he did so he continued. "What is the point of a life held in the paws of another? There must be choice. There must be freedom. I can point the way but every cat walks on its own paws."

Slant narrowed his eyes. "Do the Clans walk alone into the final battle?"

Half Moon flattened her ears. "Never alone!" She lifted her chin. "I will fight alongside Jayfeather."

Broken Shadow unsheathed her claws. "And I will fight alongside my son."

"I will fight beside Jagged Lightning and my kits to defeat this darkness." Owl Feather's eyes sparkled.

Bluestar thrashed her tail. "And I will die a tenth time to defend ThunderClan!"

"These cats will never stand alone," Half Moon declared. "We are with them just as we have always been."

"Light against Dark," Midnight growled.

"This is the end of all things- this is the last sunrise." The raptor growled.

Rock touched the raptor's flank again before lightly touching Midnight's flank with the tip of his tail. "It is what we have been waiting for, my friends."


End file.
